prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM27/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 27 Chourou has no idea.png|‎Chourou has no clue why the spheres transform KKPCALM 27 Aoi poster.png|‎Aoi shows her friends the Blue Rock festival poster KKPCALM 27 Entrance to festival.png|‎The entrance at the festival KKPCALM 27 Large campus.png|‎The large festival site KKPCALM 27 Mizushima played taxi.png|‎Mizushima drove the band members to the festival KKPCALM 27 Aoi sees Misaki.png|‎Aoi spots Misaki KKPCALM 27 Band listens to Misaki.png|‎Wild Azur listens to Misaki KKPCALM 27 Misaki close-up.png|‎Misaki explains that she recommended Wild Azur to the festival organizers KKPCALM 27 Misaki disappointed.png|‎Misaki realizes that Aoi does not want to challenge her KKPCALM 27 Aoi fangirling.png|‎Aoi fangirling over Misaki KKPCALM 27 Bad News.png|‎Himari reveals that Ganache and Wild Azur are playing at the same time KKPCALM 27 Kei discusses the news.png|‎Kei discusses the news with the other band members KKPCALM 27 Sara.png|‎Sara is worried about performing at the same time as Misaki's band KKPCALM 27 Barely anyone.png|‎When Wild Azur performs, barely anyone attends KKPCALM 27 Aoi starts to sing.png|‎Aoi gives it her all regardless KKPCALM 27 Aoi hears Misaki's fans.png|‎Aoi hears the crowd cheering for Ganache KKPCALM 27 Misaki singing.png|‎Misaki singing KKPCALM 27 Misaki with her mass of fans.png|‎Misaki performing on stage KKPCALM 27 People start to leave.png|‎People start to leave for Ganache's side of the festival KKPCALM 27 Misaki thanks her fans.png|‎Misaki thanks her fans KKPCALM 27 Aoi after the concert.png|‎Aoi after her concert KKPCALM 27 Kei notices that Aoi is upset.png|‎Kei notices that Aoi is upset KKPCALM 27 Band listens to Aoi.png|‎The band members listen to Aoi KKPCALM 27 Sara 2.png|‎Sara argues that they are not on the same level as Ganache KKPCALM 27 Elisio appears.png|‎Elisio appears at the entrance to the festival KKPCALM 27 Aoi walking around the festival.png|‎Aoi walking around the festival in the evening KKPCALM 27 Aoi eavesdrops.png|‎Aoi eavesdrops on the other KiraPati members KKPCALM 27 Aoi barges in.png|‎Aoi barges in, surprising the others KKPCALM 27 Aoi looks at the sweets.png|‎Aoi looks at the sweets her friends were creating KKPCALM 27 Aoi wants to help.png|‎Aoi wants to help with making sweets KKPCALM 27 Aoi starting to cry.png|‎Aoi starts to cry KKPCALM 27 Ichika reaches after Aoi.png|‎Ichika reaches after Aoi KKPCALM 27 Aoi running away.png|‎Aoi running away from the festival KKPCALM 27 Frustrated Aoi.png|‎Aoi crying and frustrated KKPCALM 27 Aoi on the ground crying.png|‎Aoi lets out her frustrations KKPCALM 27 Elisio attacks Aoi.png|‎Elisio attacks Aoi KKPCALM 27 Elisio with cards.png|‎Elisio with his cards KKPCALM 27 Elisio trapped Aoi.png|‎Aoi was trapped by Elisio KKPCALM 27 Aoi listens to Elisio.png|‎Aoi listens to Elisio KKPCALM 27 Elisio manipulates Aoi.png|Elisio manipulates Aoi KKPCALM 27 Elisio uses his powers on Aoi.png|Elisio uses his powers on Aoi KKPCALM 27 Gelato under Elisio's control.png|Gelato under Elisio's control KKPCALM 27 Confused band guy.png|A performer at the festival notices that something is off KKPCALM 27 Gelato wrecks the festival.png|Gelato frightens away the crowd with her powers KKPCALM 27 Gelato using her powers for destruction.png|Gelato unleashes her anger KKPCALM 27 Whip tries to reason with Gelato.png|Whip tries to reason with Gelato KKPCALM27 Card Monster.jpg|The speaker card monster Elisio created KKPCALM 27 Card monster unleashing a sound wave.png|The card monster unleashes a sound wave KKPCALM 27 Gelato about to destroy the stage.png|Gelato points her staff at the stage KKPCALM 27 Controlled Gelato close-up.png|Gelato about to destroy the stage KKPCALM 27 Whip yells at Aoi.png|Whip tries to get through to Gelato KKPCALM 27 Gelato wakes up.png|Gelato comes to her senses KKPCALM 27 Sphere transforms into Lion.png|The sphere transforms into a crystal lion KKPCALM 27 Aoi says she loves music.png|Aoi says that she loves music KKPCALM 27 Gelato back in action.png|Aoi transforms into Gelato again KKPCALM 27 Gelato about to attack.png|Gelato is back in the battle KKPCALM 27 Gelato in high spirits.png|Gelato in high spirits KKPCALM 27 Whale Gummy.png|Aoi offering Misaki a whale gummy KKPCALM 27 Misaki and Aoi.png|Misaki reacts to Aoi declaring them rivals KKPCALM 27 Misaki offers to shake hands.png|Misaki offers Aoi to shake hands ‎ KKPCALM 27 Rivals shaking hands.png|Aoi and Misaki shake hands Wallpapers wall_kira_27_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM27.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes